


Better Decision Making - Leipzig

by procrastinator123



Series: Better Decision Making [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at being neutral, Civil War Fix-It, Gen, Listening skills, No Bashing, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinator123/pseuds/procrastinator123
Summary: At the airport, the conversation goes slightly differently, leading to a more constructive outcome.





	Better Decision Making - Leipzig

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: thanks so much to everyone who commented and left kudos on the first part of this series. It means so much to me to be getting such lovely feedback!   
> This instalment is based entirely around the conversation before the battle at Leipzig airport began. I know in canon Steve did try and explain the situation, but in my fic, I’m going to have him try a little bit harder. More importantly, Team Iron Man is going to listen.   
> Note: this series is a collection of one-shots. So, the premise of this fic assumes that the debate scene went as it did in canon.

Steve ran towards the helicopter. He expected to be intercepted, so was alone. Conflict was something that he wanted to avoid if at all possible, and the chances of that drastically improved by entering the airport alone. The rest of the team were hidden and in position. 

As the super soldier approached the helicopter, he saw one of Stark’s rounds hit the metal casing. Sparks of electricity spread over the surface. Steve wasn’t a technology expert, but he knew that the helicopter was now unusable. Glancing up, he spotted Iron Man and War Machine flying over. The pair landed between Steve and the now useless helicopter. It was hard to tell with their masks on, but Steve thought both looked grumpy. 

“Wow, it’s so weird how you run into people at the airport,” Tony remarked, his helmet coming back to reveal his face. “Don’t you think that’s weird?” he asked Rhodey. 

“Definitely weird,” Rhodey replied drily. 

“Hear me out Tony,” Steve said calmly. If he could persuade his friend to listen, then perhaps they could make it out without starting a fight. “The doctor, the psychiatrist, he’s behind all of this.” 

At that moment, Black Panther leapt into the area, closing off one of the possible escape routes Steve could have taken.   
“Captain,” he said in greeting, sounding distinctly unfriendly. 

“Your highness,” Steve returned politely, before turning his attention back to Tony. “The psychiatrist was an imposter,” he continued. “He’s headed for Siberia now. We need to stop him.” 

“Anyway,” Tony said, ignoring Steve’s words. “Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?” 

“You’re after the wrong guy,” Steve said calmly, but his heart beat faster. This would have been much easier before the accords had taken affect. 

“Your judgement in this is skewed,” Tony said coldly. “Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday...”

“And there are five other super soldiers just like him,” Steve returned impatiently. “I can’t let the doctor find ‘em first Tony, I can’t.” 

“Steve,” Natasha said quietly, appearing behind him. “You know what’s about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?” 

“You know I don’t,” Steve replied, forcing himself to return to being calm. “But those five super soldiers could tear the government apart without ever breaking cover. We need to get to Siberia before they’re set loose.” 

“All right,” Tony said, raising his hands. “I’ve ran out of patience…Unde..”

“Wait Tony,” Natasha interrupted, holding up a hand. “You’re saying that there’s a threat?” she asked Steve, looking concerned. 

“Yes,” Steve told her, feeling relieved that at least one person was listening. “The doctor told me he wants to see an empire fall.” 

T’Challa shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t much like the sound of this, but wasn’t certain he could trust the captain to be telling the truth. 

“You sure your buddy’s telling the truth?” Tony asked, still sceptical. 

“Yes,” Steve answered firmly. 

Tony sighed. This wasn’t going to be pretty, and there were sure to be consequences. However, the consequences couldn’t be as catastrophic as letting those super soldiers loose.   
“Five super soldiers, you said?” he asked, looking resigned. 

Steve nodded, looking relieved that he was being listened to. “They’ve got the skills and languages to take down a country in one night. We’d never see them coming.” 

Natasha frowned, looking unhappy. This didn’t sound good in the slightest. 

“Man, we could get in a lot of trouble for this,” Rhodey advised Tony quietly. 

“I know,” Tony responded. “But this is the right thing to do. What’s the plan cap?” 

“We need to get to the base before the doctor can wake them up,” Steve answered. “We’ve not got much time. He’s got quite a head start on us.” 

“Right, gather your team. We’ll take the quinjet,” Tony said. “Any arguments?” Everyone remained silent. “Good.” 

Within half an hour, both teams were crammed into the Quinjet, on their way to Siberia. It was a tense ride, but all involved were willing to cope with the knowledge that their mission could save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N so there we have the second part. I think this would change the end fight, because the others also would be unlikely to let Tony just kill a man in cold blood. 
> 
> Comments so far have been overwhelming positive, which was a lovely surprise. Thank you everyone for that! For people who don't necessarily agree, I'm very happy to debate so long as everyone is civil. I have a zero tolerance policy for bad language and insults, just so we're all on the same page ;) 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you all think - hope to have another one-shot out next week, might be a week Tuesday as I'm busy over this weekend.


End file.
